Love Sick
Love Sick is a Gacha series. It is about a yandere girl named Saki who follows around a boy named Shinji, who she refers to as her "senpai". The gacha series revolves around the places she follows Shinji to and the events that happen. Saki and Shinji eventually start becoming closer. Gachapons *Love Sick 1 *Love Sick 2 *Love Sick 3 *Love Sick 4 *Love Sick 5 *Love Sick 6 *Love Sick 7 *Love Sick 8 *Love Sick 9 *Love Sick 10 *Love Sick 11 *Love Sick 12 Characters Story In Chapter 1, Saki saw a girl about to give a love letter to Shinji but prevented the girl from giving it to him. In Chapter 2, Saki is a maid at a cafe. She saw Shinji sitting opposite of another girl. In Chapter 3, Saki works at a hospital. Shinji is sick in the hospital so she wants to take care of him. In Chapter 4, Saki got a job at the balloon stand to watch Shinji. She found out Shinji is sitting opposite of another girl. She immediately hops into Shinji's seat. In Chapter 5, it's picnic day. Saki found out Shinji is sitting with another girl. She immediately brings Shinji the "perfect" lunch box. In Chapter 6, it was raining. Shinji was sitting with another girl at the bus stop. Saki found out and brought Shinji another umbrella so that he could stay away from another girl. In Chapter 8, Saki was a lifeguard so that she could protect Shinji. When she found out that he was drowning, she rescued him quickly. She tried to kiss him but then he woke up. They were both shocked. In Chapter 9, it was sports day. Shinji thanked Saki for saving him. However, Saki discovers him with another girl again. She tried to become first. But then broke the rules so she got last. In Chapter 10, there was a school-wide art contest. Saki was paired with Shinji and they had to paint each other. Shinji shows Saki his painting of her, and Saki interprets it as Shinji's burning love for her. She exclaims she loves him and he is shocked at what she said. In Chapter 11, Shinji comes over to Saki's home. Saki asks if he wants hot chocolate, and he replies saying it would be nice because he is cold. She worries he will get sick and lends him her fluffy earmuffs to keep warm, but also to have a matching item with Shinji. Saki becomes excited over the fact she and Shinji have matching items because she thinks they look like a couple. In Chapter 12, Saki and Shinji got married. They promised to be together forever. Saki cut their wedding cake with a chainsaw and Shinji was a bit surprised. He also promised not to make Saki worry. However, Saki is in bed in the end. This shows that it was all a dream. Trivia * A yandere describes a person (usually a girl) who is kind and innocent, but becomes violent and aggressive because of their love interest. * Senpai refers to a person who is older than you. * According to Cherry’s diary, Chapter 12 is the finale of the series. * According to Cherry’s diary, Saki is usually a quiet girl but her personality changes when Shinji is around. Category:Gacha series Category:Love Sick Series